Don't Go Away
by Seductive Venus
Summary: She didn't know he is only pretending to be asleep. He listens to her request. -SakuraxSasuke-


This is my first fanfic for Naruto. My first fanfic in three months, I'd say. Sorry guys, I've been studying for the UPCAT really hard… just thought you'd like to know. This is about my favorite couple in Naruto, SasuSaku! So to all those who like this pairing, please enjoy my maiden presentation!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.  
  
Don't Go Away  
  
By: Dark-Hooded Eriol the Magician  
  
Uchiha Sasuke heard the door close. He opened his eyes into the blinding darkness. He blinked and noticed pale moonlight coming in from the open window. The voices were right outside the door. He should be quick if he wanted to get away.  
  
He tried to get up but his body refused to comply so even the effort of keeping his eyes open was tiring. The soft bed welcomed him and the wind softly lulled him to sleep. He didn't have time to rest... he had to go...  
  
The bedside clock ticked quite loudly and he turned, wincing from the pain, to look at it. One o'clock in the morning. Kami-sama, he had driven himself too hard. It would be a miracle if he even got as far as two miles without being detected by the Anbu. Sasuke shut his eyes and took a deep breath. He tried to rearrange his thoughts.  
  
Itachi had been so close... he could have had a battle with him... if only Itachi didn't use forbidden arts on him... he would've fought and won...  
  
But then the other shinobis had to interfere and distract him. Now he was here in the medical clinic with a 2 broken ribs, an almost dislocated arm and thousands of bruises that made him wince even with the smallest movement.  
  
Naruto did try Itachi when he was taken down. He can't help but feel angry. He wanted to fight his own battles. No one, not even Naruto or Kakashi, should interfere. After that he lost consciousness and the next thing he knew he was here. So if he wanted to take Itachi on, though that was next to impossible in his current condition, he had to get out.  
  
"No, don't disturb him..." the voices floated through the crack of the door.  
  
"I have to look after him. Sasuke-kun will try anything to escape our watch."  
  
"If you say so... call for us if he tries."  
  
Sasuke didn't remotely care about the conversation as he was busy running a plan in his mind. But his thoughts were cut off when the door opened. He shifted slightly to get a good view of the door, expecting it to be Kakashi or Naruto, but was immensely surprised to see the last person in the world he'd expected to see.  
  
Haruno Sakura carrying a mug of jasmine tea and some cookies; he noticed that her longish pink hair was tied up into a loose ponytail so that some strands fell to frame her face. She was wearing a pink sweatshirt and a white skirt with her old sneakers. He immediately shut his eyes although he didn't really know why. There was some scraping and the sound of a plate and mug being put down the bedside table.  
  
Soon a pleasant something weighted down the side of the bed as his eyes remained close. Sasuke forced himself to think rational although he was really annoyed now that she had interfered with his plans of possible escape. He'd have to wait a little longer until Sakura decides to leave.  
  
"Sasuke-kun..." his ears pricked up at the way she spoke his name. It lacked the usual exuberance and cheerfulness, on contrary it sounded tired and sad. He could feel her gaze focusing on him and he resisted the urge to look back in her endless green eyes.  
  
"I suppose you can't hear me now... Tsunade-sama said she'd put some sleeping medicine on you... I'm glad. You have to sleep since you must be very tired. Going after your brother... I know, it's your battle," here she paused and Sasuke held his breath "I don't know what is the magnitude of your hatred, I never wish to, but I understand why. Really. You had a hard life... it's evident on how many wrinkles you have."  
  
Sasuke heard a little giggle. He repressed the impulse to sit up and glare at her.  
  
"But you know what, if somebody did kill my whole family, I would do what you did. Get stronger and hunt him down. I know revenge isn't exactly my cup of tea but I would do it. Family is the people you love the most and it hurts to lose someone... especially if you lost all of them." suddenly he felt something warm fall on his cheeks. She was crying...  
  
"It's hard to let go of grudges... I am not asking you to give up your dream to kill Itachi but it's just that... I really want you to be happy. I mean not in the sense that your brother is dead and you're happy because you did that. I know you wouldn't be happy. You'll just grow sadder, have your conscience eat you up with guilt and go into trauma for days. Because Sasuke... one death cannot pay for all the deaths even if he committed them... 'The end doesn't justify the means' as the saying goes." Sasuke listened intently to her while she believed him asleep. It was beyond imagination that the shallow and vain Sakura he knew would care so deeply for him.  
  
He felt her fingers caress his cheeks lightly and brush away his bangs. He knew that even in sleep his face bore no serenity. Sakura stopped and he could almost imagine her wiping away her eyes. "Don't do it anymore, Sasuke. There's no reason for you to become like him."  
  
Her voice was soft and gentle and persuasive. Had it not been for his iron-will he would've given up revenge. No, Sakura, I have to do it.  
  
"Sasuke-kun, perhaps you prefer to believe that no one will care if you die. I suppose you don't even notice how much everyone here cares for you. They don't show it so much but they really do. Naruto, sir Kakashi, Ino, and me... we do. We'd be sad if you died today..." Sakura continued to talk but those were the last words Sasuke heard until, out of exhaustion, he drifted off to sleep.  
  
Sakura knew he was awake and listening to her every word. It had taken a lot of guts to say everything to his sleeping, handsome as heaven, face. His quiet state seemed to make it easier. She had said a lot of things that she'd been keeping to herself for a long, long time.  
  
She was very aware of Sasuke's horrible past and his desire to kill his elder brother. She saw it in him constantly; and she experienced his pain acutely. Her father died when she was a little girl and she never knew him closely at all. It hurt to think of him sometimes although her mother spoke proudly about his battles. That was the life of a shinobis, there's always a danger of dying.  
  
Sasuke was a kind person at heart. He'd shut his nature away for a colder, more intimidating mask. He was a man of his word and he wasn't exactly easily giving his quest up. Hatred gnawed at him; Sakura feared for his life as much as he did.  
  
The moonlight was gentle with him. It softened his harsh features and gave him a serenity of character. Sakura studied his features leisurely. He had a pale complexion in contrast with his raven-black hair, a finely chiseled nose, and delicately arched eyebrows. Sakura's gaze lowered to his sexy lips and she wondered what it would feel like to have them claim hers…  
  
She sighed softly as she swept away his bangs gently. He was sleeping and it was clear that he'd given up to his needs. There will be no more battles tonight.  
  
While Sakura sat there she recalled how terror gripped her when she heard from Ino that afternoon that Sasuke had left the village (again) to go after Itachi. Her first impulse was to go after him too as she reached the borders of Konoha ten minutes later. She found sir Kakashi, Naruto, Enjoy, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Lee. They calmed her worries by saying they will bring him back. As she watched them walk away she prayed to Kami-sama that they come back safely... with him.  
  
All of Konoha waited quietly for their return. Nobody was as worried as her and Sakura had to stay over with Ino. She prayed until Lee came to her saying that they've returned. He went with her to the clinic to see sir Kakashi who told her everything with vivid details; about how Sasuke put up a brave fight, how he nearly died, and how glad they were to save him just in time. He didn't omit anything.  
  
While Tsunade-sama tended to Sasuke, she waited by his door while crying unceasingly. Sir Kakashi and Tsunade-sama must've told everyone to leave her alone and so they did. They even allowed her to wait on him.  
  
Sasuke-kun... she stroked his hair tenderly and gazed upon him with nothing but love in her eyes. I love you so much.  
  
Everything was silent. She yawned and she blinked again to remove the sleep out of her eyes.  
  
Suddenly Sasuke stirred, muttering something and crying softly. Tears were streaking down his face as he fought his nightmares. His face contorted with pain and Sakura in turn felt pain wrench her heart. Sasuke's restlessness increased and he seemed in danger of hurting himself. But that wasn't what worried her... it was his pain.  
  
Sakura did what she could only do. She went beside him on the bed and lifted his upper body to her. Her arms wrapped around him as her fingers stoked his hair frantically. she whispered soothing words to him and rocked slowly. "Shh... Sasuke-kun... it will be alright..." Sakura whispered as she held him close. She was so intent on soothing him that she didn't realize that he'd opened his eyes. I am here.  
  
Sasuke felt warmth suffuse his cheeks. Sakura's warm arms embraced him and although he knew he should be annoyed, he felt strangely at peace. It was as if he'd just come home. Her scent filled his senses just like the sweet fragrance of budding cherry blossoms. And her voice never sounded sweeter as she repeated his name. He unconsciously leaned closer to her and was about to close his eyes when he heard her gasp.  
  
"What?" he snapped annoyed that she had moved away.  
  
"So sorry... Sasuke-kun... you're awake..." Sakura mutter, face dark. He sighed inwardly as she edged closer to her chair. "I won't do it again..."  
  
"Sakura…" Sasuke said. She met his dark eyes hesitantly.  
  
"I-I have to go..." she murmured and she turned away from him. Sasuke watched her, undecided.  
  
"Sakura..." said Sasuke in a softer tone "I heard what you said earlier. I'm sorry... I was awake then."  
  
He waited for her to turn around. She only stood facing the door with her back to him as she said, "I did. Everything."  
  
"I'm not exactly fond of sappy confessions." Sasuke said dryly. He sat up and realized how much better he felt after he had rested. He watched her sit down again and she met his eyes with utmost sincerity. "Why are you here?"  
  
It was a stupid question and he chided himself for its inanity.  
  
"I thought you might need some company." Sakura grinned sadly. "I can go if you want to be alone..."  
  
He felt something tug at his heart. Whatever it was he didn't have any idea but he felt warm all over as if he drank something sweet. Sakura had bowed her head and was playing with her hands nervously. It seemed that she preferred if he slept instead.  
  
Sasuke lay back and turned the other way, pretending to watch the moon. The silence between them was deep and impenetrable. When he turned to look at her after some time he realized with a start that she had fallen asleep by lying on the side of his bed. It was his turn to marvel at her face.  
  
She was beautiful, with her long pink tresses spilling on to the white blanket and long dark lashes curled at her cheeks that made her look even cuter. But what caught his eyes was the serene expression on her face. She was peacefully slumbering, dreaming of things he'd never comprehend or imagine… but she was happy nonetheless.  
  
It filled his heart with inexplicable warmth to be see her so innocent and beautiful. His eyes softened and he tentatively ran a hand through her hair, marveling at its silky touch. He'd like it if he wakes up every morning and feel it settle against his neck with its owner smiling at him happily...  
  
He let his hand fall. It would never happen. He would never be his wife, even if he wanted it or not because he will continue in pursuit of Itachi or die trying anyway.  
  
"Sakura..." he spoke softly as if afraid of her hearing it."Thanks for being here. Don't go away..."  
  
"I won't." he started as he saw tender emerald green eyes looking at him. "I won't because you willed it so."  
  
"You don't have to do this, you know..." Sasuke said, a little coldly. "I'm not obliging you."  
  
"I have to... because..." she said firmly "I know you know this already... I love you Sasuke-kun. I won't go away because I know you need me at this hour, this night. Tomorrow I can leave you then you can pretend nothing happened if we are together. I'm alright with that because in my heart I will cherish this memory."  
  
He was silent; he knew the irony of the moment. Sakura wiped her eyes consciously. Tears wouldn't change him. She had accepted that.  
  
So he reached for her hand and closed his eyes. Their hands joined and fit together like pieces of a puzzle. He knew what she felt; even before Sakura had been very vocal of her affections to him. He knew that she was very much in love with him and so in time he too realized that she had grown on him too.  
  
"Do what you want," Sasuke said clearly "just don't go away."  
  
Sakura felt tears form a film in her eyes. She felt so happy and so glad. It was as if Sasuke had decided to shelve his pride for this moment of the inevitable.  
  
Sasuke won't stop trying to kill his brother and Sakura won't stop worrying for him. But in her heart she knew that he was glad that he depended on her in some degree. He was someone he would return to.  
  
"I wont." she repeated and clasped her hands firmly. I love only you… Sasuke-kun…  
  
[081104] 


End file.
